


I Want To Be With You

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, M/M, waiter Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks Sherlock to join him for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> “you’re the cutest waiter at my favorite restaurant” au with Johnlock! Prompt found on tumblr.
> 
> !

His date is, John checks his watch, about fifteen minutes late. This is the reason why John doesn't accept blind dates, especially if those blind dates were set up by his sister. John slouches a little in his seat, feeling embarrassed. 

Everyone must be feeling sorry for him. The waitresses and waiters in this restaurant must be used to this kind of thing, seeing their own customers being stood up by a date. Suddenly, John feels confident. He won't let some date ruin his night. The next time a waiter comes by, he's going to order something.

This dinner will be for him and only for him. It's been awhile since John spoiled himself. 

"You've been here for about some time, sir. Would you like to order something," a deep voice asks.

John looks up and immediately his breath is taken away by the sight. This waiter is quite...cute. The man has dark curly hair that John is dying to run his hand through. The man's eyes captures his attention the most and the eyes seems to hold a mystery. John looks for a name tag on the man's uniform and finds it. It reads: Sherlock. 

"Sir?"

John breaks out of his daze and answers the waiter's, Sherlock's, question. "Ah, yeah. Can I have a broccoli and cheese soup with bread and butter on the side? I would like to have water as well."

Sherlock nods, jotting down John's order on a notepad. "I'll be back with your dinner, sir." John melts when the man leaves John with a smile. 

.

It's been fifteen minutes until finally John's dinner arrives. Except, other people delivered his order and not Sherlock. John feels a little bummed out, wishing he got to see the man again.

His wishes are answered when Sherlock himself passes by his table. 

"Would you like to join me? For dinner," John asks Sherlock, who turns to look at him.

Sherlock looks back and forth and back at John. "Me?"

"Well, yes," John nods. "I'm guessing you're off of work since you're not dressed in uniform anymore."

"You are correct," he says. "But, you don't even know me."

"I would like to and I know your name because of your name tag...Sherlock."

"I suppose I could join you. I have nothing to do anyway."

"Thank you for joining me," John says with a smile.

Sherlock nods and sits down in the chair opposite of John's. "What's your name," Sherlock asks.

"John Watson, I'm a-"

"Doctor. You used to be in the military as well," Sherlock answers for him with a smirk.

John is taken by surprise. "That's...amazing! You're amazing! How did you know that?"

For some reason, Sherlock looks embarrassed. "I have a hobby in deduction. It's interesting to me. And thank you. Everyone finds it strange. No one called deduction and me 'amazing' before."

"Well, you're welcome. You shouldn't listen to others."

Sherlock looks away. "I try not to."

John smiles and lifts up his glass of water, taking a sip. Sherlock watches him and John places down his drink. The doctor gestures to the bread and his not-yet-eaten soup. "You're happy to have some of this."

Sherlock hesitates and breaks off a piece of the bread. "Thank you again."

John is having a good time with this man. Whoever his blind date was supposed to be, could never give John a good time like he's having right now. Sherlock is smart, no, brilliant and he's easy to talk to about any topic. He learned many things about him and the same thing goes for Sherlock. 

John has to admit it. He's smitten with Sherlock. He would be happy to spend time with Sherlock, preferably a date, again someday. John decides to tell Sherlock exactly that. 

"When I got here to this restaurant, I felt embarrassed because I was stood up. But you were my waiter, I asked you to join me and you did. I had a good time with you. Now I know who I rather be with instead of a rude blind date," John says and smiles. "I want to be with you."

Sherlock stares at John and his mouth twitches, a smile attempting to appear. "I too want to be with you. Would you like to continue this elsewhere? My flat, 221B, is nearby."

John nods. "I would love to."

They pay for the food and left the table for someone else to clean up. Sherlock and John leaves the restaurant together, their arms and hands brushing against the other as they walked to Sherlock's flat.

.

The End


End file.
